villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Minn-Erva
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Minn-Erva from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Doctor Minerva. Minn-Erva is a supporting antagonist of the 2019 Marvel film Captain Marvel. She is a Kree soldier serving as a member of the team Starforce who works for the Supreme Intelligence. She was portrayed by Gemma Chan, who previously portrayed Quintessa in Transformers: The Last Knight and Ya-Zhou in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Biography Tracking Down Skrulls Under the orders of the Supreme Intelligence, Minn-Erva was tasked to help Yon-Rogg and the other members of Starforce to rescue the Kree spy Soh-Larr from the Skrulls (led by Talos). However, they soon found out that that it was a trap to lure Vers into the Skrulls' grasp, as they intend to access her memories, just as Vers manages to free herself before engaging into a fight against several Skrulls. This actions is what caused the Skrulls' ship to self-destruct, forcing Vers, Talos and a number of Skrulls to evacuate to Earth. Upon receiving a call from Vers over her current location on Earth, Yon-Rogg intends to rescue her so he leads Starforce to a 22-hour hyperjump to Earth, much to Minn-Erva's discomfort. However, Vers soon learned that she was once an Earth pilot named Carol Danvers and that the Skrulls lost their homeworld to the Kree because their refusal to submit to Kree rule and that they just want to find a new homeworld to be safe from the Kree Empire. Vers also learned that before Mar-Vell died, she created a giant spaceship (powered by the Tesseract) that can be used to harbor Skrull refugees. She also remembered that she witnessed Mar-Vell being killed by Yon-Rogg before she destroyed the engine that erased her memories in the first place. She also remembered that Minn-Erva was there at the event and tried to kill her before being convinced by Yon-Rogg to stand down as he decided to take her in. Final Battle and Death Furious of being used by the Kree Empire, Vers defected to the Skrulls and helps them find several more Skrulls taking refuge inside Mar-Vell's ship floating around Earth's orbit. However, Yon-Rogg and the Starforce manage to track down the ship and take Vers and the Skrulls as prisoners. Minn-Erva then watches in satisfaction as Vers is being interrogated by the Superior Intelligence, who taunts her of her failure until Vers breaks free of the implant that was used to suppress her powers, allowing herself to free Fury, Maria and the Skrulls from captivity and have them evacuate back to Earth. Upon witnessing this, Yon-Rogg orders Minn-Erva to take down the refugees at once. To that end, Minn-Erva piloted her own ship, chasing the Skrulls' ship. However, Maria (who was piloting the Skrulls' ship) manages to take down Minn-Erva's ship with a missile, killing her in a big explosion. Trivia *She is the MCU version of Doctor Minerva, a recurring villain of Captain Marvel in the comics. Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Envious Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Marvel Villains Category:Military Category:Supremacists Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Misanthropes Category:Fanatics Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Jingoist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Totalitarians